


Another Day, Another Flight

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [27]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Armie and Timmy head to New York- although there are some slight issues along the way.





	Another Day, Another Flight

Armie was awoken the next morning when Timmy had to bolt to the bathroom and throw up. Timmy hadn’t needed to throw up as soon as he woke the past couple of mornings and had been hoping that things would continue like this. Wishful thinking. When Liz suffered with her morning sickness, Armie would just roll over and go back to sleep but that didn’t seem fair in this situation. They hadn’t chosen to have a baby.  
Armie and Liz had spent 8 months discussing whether or not to have a baby before deciding to try for Harper. It had then taken 3 months to conceive so they’d both had plenty of time to prepare, not just with what they needed to buy for a baby, furniture, clothes, nappies, etc. Mental preparation was needed too. Timmy had just under 8 months to adjust to all of this if baby Hammer was on time.   
Armie got out of bed, pulling his boxers on as he followed Timmy to the bathroom.  
Timmy was crouched on the floor, still completely naked from the events of the previous night. Armie sat down beside his young love and gently rubbed his back as Timmy emptied the contents of his stomach. When Timmy felt that his nausea had passed, he fell back against Armie and nuzzled up against his partner’s throat.  
“Do you feel well enough to fly to New York? It’s a long flight.” Armie asked, tilting Timmy’s head up for a kiss.  
“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry.” Timmy sighed.  
“I’m always going to worry about you both.”

* * *

It didn’t take them too long to pack the belongings they would be taking with them to New York. They had to be back in LA on the 6th and today was the 3rd. At least they would be able to stay in New York for more than a day. After everything that had happened over Christmas, Timmy had promised to sit down with his family and talk to them about what had been going on with him. It wasn’t going to be easy but Armie would be by his side the entire time. They headed to the airport after showing and getting dressed. As there was a greater chance of them being recognised, the couple had to put some distance between themselves so that no one could suspect anything. Well, they could suspect all they liked but there would be very little evidence. Armie wanted to be able to show the world that Timmy was his, at least he knew that it would soon be a reality.  
The made it through the check in desk with no problems, and they were only going to New York for a couple of days so there were no problems with the weight of luggage.  
The couple were about to go and join the queue for the security check when Timmy had to make a beeline for the nearest bathroom to throw up. Again. Armie followed, carrying both of their bags. Unfortunately, Timmy didn’t have time to make it into the bathroom stall and was already throwing up in one of the sinks, less than a minute later when Armie entered the bathroom. “Oh, love.” He breathed, putting the bags on the floor beside the sink so that he could gently rub Timmy’s back and hold his curls out of the way.  
“This is typical.” Timmy groaned. “I’ve had minimal morning sickness for the past couple of days and as soon as we have to go on a long flight, it kicks in again. Evidently, baby Hammer doesn’t like flying.”  
“I wish there was a way I could make things easier for you. I hate to see you suffer like this.” Armie frowned.  
“I’m just being dramatic. It’s fine.” Timmy smiled, grabbing a bottle of water from his bag to wash his mouth out. Before either of them could say anything else, someone came in to use the bathroom, ending any conversation in case they were recognised.  
They then had minimal issues going through security, although Timmy almost burst into tears at the thought of having to take off the beautiful bracelet that Armie had gifted him. It was the first thing he grabbed when Timmy got his stuff back, immediately turning to Armie and asking him to fasten it around his wrist. Armie did so happily, loving his secretive claim on his young partner.  
Instead of looking through all of the shops like they did when flying with Liz or the kids, the pair went straight to the food court as Timmy wanted some food, the plain toast he’d had for breakfast wasn’t enough. After Timmy had stuffed his face with a double sausage and egg McMuffin, a hash brown and washed it down with a cup of hot chocolate, they went to one of the many corner shop type places to get plenty of water for Timmy to drink and some sweets and crisps for on the flight in case either of them got hungry.  
Their flight was called at 9:58am and they were in the air by 10:15am, due to arrive in New York at around 4pm. Luca would be meeting them at the airport.  
“So, are we going to be telling Luca about the latest addition? If it wasn’t for him, this never would’ve happened.” Timmy inquired.  
“I think we should definitely tell him during this trip but is that going to be before or after we tell your family?” Armie responded.  
“Let’s tell him today. Before the awards tonight.” Timmy decided.  
“So, how are we going to explain us to your family? I imagine they’re gonna hate me.”  
“They won’t hate you. No one could hate you. I love you, and they will have to respect that.” Timmy stated. Even if his parents had a problem about his relationship with Armie, they were very supportive and would probably be willing to help Timmy. Besides, his parents had always wanted grandchildren.  
Timmy had taken his tablets before getting on the flight and once they’d kicked in, his nausea had been kept at bay. The couple had quite a calm and enjoyable flight, just talking quietly to each other. Timmy fell asleep for just over an hour towards the end of the flight, head resting against Armie’s shoulder. He woke just before they landed, needing to tightly clutch his partner’s hand at times.  



End file.
